narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Tanaka
Shou Tanaka is a Jonin- level shinobi and sensei of Team 5/Team Tanaka. He is one of the main supporting characters of the series. Background Shou's clan was originally from Kirigakure. Under Yagura's reign (thinking that Yagura was being manipulated), they fled to Konohagakure where Shou was later born. The Tanaka were renowned for their water- based techniques (as the water chakra type was quite common in the clan). Shou proved to be quite adept and excelled at the Academy. He went on to become a jonin. Team Tanaka/Team 5 is his first team. Growing up, Shou was shy and hid among his siblings. He spent his time training and was top of his class. But due to the fact that he did not try to make any friends, his peers viewed him as cold-hearted and nicknamed him "The Icicle." As a result, Shou was rather lonely. This changed when he met Iruka Umino. Personality Shou is a kind, caring person. Due to being bullied as a child, he often feels the need to protect others. Appearance Shou has the customary blond hair of the Tanaka clan and blue eyes. He is shorter than some male shinobi. He wears a green flak jacket over a dark blue shirt and green pants and black sandals. He has many pouches to conceal all his weapons. Shou wears his black forehead protector on his forehead and also has black gloves. He is usually seen with a weapon in his hand, often playing with it. His appearance does not change at all after the time-skip. He is seen wearing Konoha's uniform during the war. Abilities Though the Tanaka clan are known to be skilled water users, Shou prefers using his weapons. He is a sort of weapon specialist. This, however, does not mean that Shou can not use his clan's techniques. He often combines his weapons with his releases. Shou mainly attacks from the behind. Water Release Shou has mastered Water Release and thus, is able to use it in many ways. He usually combines it with his weapons to form a barrage raining down on his enemies. He also uses Water Release: Tsunami, where he slams his hands on the ground, commanding a torrent of water directed at his enemies. Earth Release Though Shou's affinity is Water Relase, he prefers Earth. He is able to form many barriers and uses Earth Relase quite often, sometimes combining it with water. Taijutsu Though used on a lesser extent, Shou is skilled in tajutsu. This is indicated while shown sparring with his team, managing to hold all three off with taijutsu. Shou is rather strong and is also quite agile and quick. Shou is also able to use Strong Fist. Weapons Shou mainly uses weapons, having a very large collection of them. He is quite skilled and proficient in the art of weaponry, noted by both Tenten and his team as deadly and skilled when using them. Shou mainly attacks with a lot of weapons at once. He keeps various weapons with him at all times and like Tenten, sometimes seal them. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Shou was first seen meeting his team (Team 5) which consisted of Yuki Ikeda, Noboro Aburame, and Kyo Kishimoto. They were all slightly scared of him at first. Smiling, Shou handed each of them a gift. The team cautiously tore the packages, which turn out to be weapons (as Shou is a weapon specialist). Chunin Exams Arc Shou nominated his team for the Chunin Exams, surprising everyone. Shou firmly stated that he believed in his team. He met his team after they had passed the Forest of Death and congratulated them. He was present at the preliminaries and is seen watching his team a month later at the final matches. Invasion of Konoha Arc Shou was able to repel the genjutsu. He fought the Suna and Oto- nin. Shou was seen attending the Third's funeral. Timeskip Shou entered his team for the second time in the Chunin Exams. They pass and are promoted to chunin. Over the time-skip, Shou's appearance does not change. He is one of the people that see Naruto off when he goes to train for three years with Jiraiya. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Shou was walking with his team in the streets of Konoha when they were spotted by Naruto. Naruto excitedly bounded over and greeted them. They all expressed their surprise and happiness at seeing him and invited him to eat with them. Hidan and Kakuzu Shou learned of Asuma's death after returning from a mission. He attended Asuma's funeral. Shou became noticeably subdued, keeping to himself. He visited Asuma's grave often and found Shikamaru there on one occasion. His team was sent to support Team 10 and Team 7 defeat Hidan and Kakuzu. Shou wished to avenge Asuma though was unable to help much, due to being injured from his earlier mission. Itachi Pursuit Arc Team Shou was sent to back up the Eight Man Squad discreetly (they were to help them if needed, staying hidden the whole time). They manage to keep hidden, using the Chakra Suppression Technique. Invasion of Pain Arc Shou was caught off guard by the invasion though began to quickly help civilians. He was confronted by the Human Path and killed afterwards. He was found by Noboro and other Aburame members, buried under the rubble. Noboro was shocked by his death. He was revived and later seen congratulating Naruto. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Shou was placed in the Fourth Division. He was hesitant about being separated from his team but understood it was necessary for the war effort. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Epilogue Trivia *Shou's favorite food is onigiri while his least favorite is dango. He doesn't like sweets **Shou's hobbies are gardening and cooking with vegetables from his garden. *He has completed 743 official missions in total: 143 D-rank, 238 C-rank, 305 B-rank, 45 A-rank, 12 S-rank. **Shou would like to fight Kakashi. *Shou is ambidextrous. He usually uses his left hand though. **Shou is obsessed with weapons and collecting rocks. Quotes *(To his team) Congratulations on graduating! *(To his team) You all fought well. I'm proud. *(To his team) You three have grown so much. Reference Shou is a WIP. Category:DRAFT